Night Orchards
After a great war humans sealed monsters into a mountain...and completely forgot about them. The humans back then thought that kids were easy to control so they made it so that only human children can enter into the monsters prison. The barrier was extremely strong and it has been more than ten thousand years since they were stuck there. The kingdom is falling apart again and the kings finally ordered the Royal Scientist to do something. He was forced to give experimental pills to his youngest son Anti. This made him the strongest monster in the Underground or Barry's Pocket. This came at a price though. Anti is now mentally unstable. During this time though a human monster from the surface comes down to see if the rumors are real that there are monsters in the mountain. With a strange dog killing her and torturing her every step of the way. To make matters worse for her every time she dies sometimes a flower grows out or in her, like a parasite. But because of her flowers she can reset, though she can't do it on purpose. Then her friend, Bella, comes down to get her with another naive girl that is the daughter to the sheer. Unlike Anjelica though they are a target for all but the dog that has been tormenting Anjelica which now wants to help them. The stakes are high as the monsters need just one more soul before they can escape...by drilling their way out of the ground and destroying countless lives in the process, and the Judges are determined to make sure the plan works. Characters Added Characters Anti The leader of the Judges and son of the Royal Scientist GB. Anti was tested on when he was little and then given pills a few years afterwards which not only made him even more powerful but gives him a thirst for killing humans. He was designed to kill any monster that gorged themselves on human essence or souls as well as determined humans. Has changed dramatically since he started taking pills. He talks with creatures called Sparks and another creature called Doggo which is a being made from his own mental stability. Anti is the "anti" of everything. He is everything's weakness...including himself. Hates resetters but still helps Anjelica in her journey. While he is a human monster he looks more like a skeleton now because of the pills. Has a left "feral" eye which while it is on he becomes more animal than human. No tolerance when it comes to Lucky. Penny Penny is the younger skeletal brother of Nick. The newest member of the Judges and the Sentries Penny is a lovable and naive monster. Is quite strong but always believes in other people even if they did bad. Doesn't like puns and hates dark jokes. Even when Barry's Pocket starts going down he still remains a sign of what the monsters were like. Unfortunately he is so nice that some monsters manipulate him. Locations Added Locations This is a big entire change and most of the locations are done in the story. Details of them will be added soon. Story Part One Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Fell Category:Written story